<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Peach on the Cake by frozenpoprocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465136">The Peach on the Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks'>frozenpoprocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：<br/>1. 本文為單CP 竹山以外都是純友誼<br/>2. 娛樂圈架空 竹山分屬不同團體 設定just玩梗 ”假定公司會🈺️CP“ 如有不適請即刻停止觀看<br/>3. 承上 設定的隊內CP涉及隊友 絕無拉踩之意 但雷者建議不要觀看<br/>4. 是body wash味道公開後寫的PWP 真的只是PWP<br/>5. 若和現實情節雷同純屬巧合巧合巧合</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Peach on the Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Your love is) the (peach) on the cake<br/>


</p><p>。</p>
<p>李在賢打開飯店房門，看到金善旴的時候，難得地露出他作為偶像很少掛在臉上的皺眉表情，涼涼地說：「不好意思，你好像走錯了。」然後無視金善旴張嘴要說話的表情，把門給關上。</p>
<p>金善旴是明天跟他們參加同場海外拼盤的團體成員，作為出道只不過相差半年的前後輩，難免經常被拿來比較，粉絲之間關係針鋒相對，成員之間除了練習生時期就相識的金善旴和李柱延之外，大都是君子之交淡如水，只是李在賢平時情商頗高，一向都與人和睦相處，會對金善旴冷淡主要還是因為剛才彩排時發生的小插曲。</p>
<p>他捫心自問，自己的出發點是善意的：由於明天的拼盤上他會和金善旴搭檔主持，李在賢想讓金善旴等自己這邊的團體彩排結束後跟他單獨對一下台本，於是在金善旴他們彩排結束的時候主動地迎向前去，眼看著金善旴頭都不抬一下就要跟自己擦身而過，李在賢下意識想伸手拉住他時，金善旴旁邊的粉髮隊友卻動作很大的把金善旴往自己旁邊扯了一下避開了他的碰觸，抬頭露出一張皮笑肉不笑的笑臉：「前輩有什麼事嗎？」</p>
<p>李在賢聞到了不合時宜的桃子香味，或者應該說是桃子口味的蛋糕，不知怎地有些熟悉，讓他沒來由地想起有一次李柱延在宿舍看電視，畫面裡金善旴說喜歡的水果是桃子，李柱延莫名其妙地笑出聲，卻又在切換到眼前這個粉髮隊友反應的時候突然冷下臉，扁著嘴說了一句：「上綜藝節目也要營業CP啊。」他當時八卦地看了一眼畫面，順便記住了字幕上寫的人間水蜜桃崔澯熙幾個字。</p>
<p>「不是什麼重要的事，只是想問善旴能不能在這邊等我一下呢？彩排結束之後，想一起預習一下明天特別MC的台詞。」李在賢跟著皮笑肉不笑，努力藏起看著連頭都不抬起來的金善旴時眼中的鋒利，還有對他遲疑著回答只有一下子的話應該可以時感受到的不耐，偏偏這個時候崔澯熙又開口了，態度還十分強硬：「抱歉，我們等等還有拍攝所以沒有辦法配合，善旴啊快跟前輩說不好意思我們要先走了。」</p>
<p>他啞口無言地看著金善旴乖乖復述，被崔澯熙扯著手臂離開的樣子，心想這是在演哪一齣？這CP概念是什麼啊？似乎稍微理解了李柱延看到那兩人營業時不快的感覺，轉個頭果然就看見落下來等他講完話的李柱延表情也不太好，正瞇著眼睛在看金善旴跟崔澯熙的背影，李在賢一把勾上了他的脖子：「柱延啊，我看等等還是你跟我練一下吧，走啦上台了。」</p>
<p>結果李柱延從彩排一結束就一直抓著手機傳訊息誰也不理，到了飯店房卡都拿好了，塞了一張給李在賢之後就折回到櫃台問最近的藥局在哪裡，房間都沒回戴個口罩就外出了，留下李在賢在房裡跟台本大眼瞪小眼。</p>
<p>不過或許金善旴是來找他練習的？也可能是覺得自己剛剛態度不好上門道歉？門鈴又響起的時候李在賢想著他做前輩的人不能這麼小氣，再開門看見眼圈泛紅的金善旴時結結實實的嚇了一跳，不會是被他嚇得吧？正想著要怎麼慰問後輩的時候，金善旴露出下定決心似的表情問了個他意想不到的問題：「不好意思在賢前輩，請問柱延哥在嗎？我聯絡不上他......」</p>
<p>「啊？柱延去找藥局了，應該等等就會回來，電話不通嗎？」他又聞到蛋糕的味道，下意識的去看是不是金善旴帶了什麼吃的來，卻只見他兩手緊張的握著手機，似乎又遲疑了一下，語氣十分小心地問那我可以在這裡等他回來嗎：「如果不方便的話，請問我能開一下柱延哥的行李箱嗎，我拿個東西就走。」</p>
<p>「開行李箱？」李在賢第一次聽到這種要求不由得反問了出來，金善旴還是乖乖的樣子，點著頭說我知道密碼，拿完就不打擾前輩了！李在賢感覺有點荒唐的同時，看著金善旴懇切的樣子也莫名的不忍心拒絕，拿起手機說要先取得李柱延的同意時，退了一步把金善旴讓進了房間裡，桃子蛋糕的香氣就這樣隨著他的腳步飄過李在賢的鼻尖，原來是他的味道不是那個粉紅頭髮嗎？李在賢在等待李柱延接聽的時候，看著通訊軟體上面李柱延用來當頭像的狗與桃子角色合照，忽然想起了自己是在哪裡聞過類似的桃子香味。</p>
<p>他再度回頭看著跪坐在李柱延行李箱旁邊的金善旴，即便他根本沒有告訴過他，李柱延用的是哪一個箱子。李在賢感覺腦中的拼圖即將拼湊起來，他說不然你先拿吧我這邊打通了再告訴柱延，金善旴啞啞地說了一聲謝謝在賢前輩就拉過行李箱熟練的撥動密碼，打開行李箱的時候他不需要翻找就抽出一件李柱延的藍色襯衫往自己身上披，李在賢這才發現金善旴的手似乎一直都在微微發抖，因為沒裹緊的襯衫隨著要關行李箱的動作往下滑而緊張地立刻去抓衣服，手一鬆箱蓋就整個落回地面，把李柱延原來整整齊齊收好的衣服灑了一地，此刻就連李在賢都能看得出來金善旴有多難受，而後者就像是完全忘了李在賢還在一邊，匆匆忙忙地伸手抓起了衣服卻是直接抱進懷裡，剛剛只是泛紅的眼眶已經有眼淚在裡面打轉。</p>
<p>李柱延終於接起了電話，李在賢退到門邊，避開了正在把臉埋進李柱延睡衣裡的金善旴，壓低聲音對電話那頭的隊友說：「呀李柱延，找到藥局了嗎？該買的快買一買，你家Omega......有急事找你。」</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>李在賢打來的時候李柱延剛剛從藥局出來，正在確認剛剛因為開著語音導航而錯過的訊息推播，前綴都是金善旴的名字，最後一條是「哥我能不能去找你拿件衣服？」想起房間裡就一個Alpha在，李柱延幾乎是立刻就按下了接聽鍵。</p>
<p>即使已經一個多月沒見，方才李柱延還是一眼就從金善旴的彩排狀態看出了戀人的不對勁，事實上就這次的發情期撞拼盤的事他們也做過很多討論，因為共同的空檔可能只有飛回韓國的當天晚上，金善旴做好了沒有Alpha在身邊時所需的各種準備，他也想過或許不是因為發情期而是金善旴有哪裡病了不舒服，直到他聞到金善旴身上的桃子和鮮奶油混著的信息素氣味，伸手想攔住朝著金善旴去的李在賢時，就見崔澯熙搶先防賊似的擋住了。</p>
<p>到底怎麼了？是發情期提早了？還是抑制劑失效？他一下舞台就抓起手機，金善旴大概也是覺得走得匆忙怕他擔心，離開之後傳給他訊息解釋因為飛機上有其他接近發情期的Omega沒有控制好信息素所以他受了影響，後來推著金善旴行李箱站在他房門口等他的崔澯熙則翻了翻白眼給出另一角度證詞：「那個跟機的粉絲就是故意拿信息素撩他的，小說看太多以為這樣就能釣上Alpha呢，那也要他先是Alpha好嗎......我已經跟我們經紀人打過招呼了，你好好顧著吧，明天最後彩排之前把我們老么完完整整還我啊。」</p>
<p>要是平常李柱延見了崔澯熙沒有不打翻醋桶說些酸話的時候，但此時他已經沒有鬥嘴的心情，目送他把喊著：「我為什麼要跟你一起走啊？」的李在賢帶離現場就急匆匆地開門，整間房都飄著甜甜的味道，窩成小小一團的金善旴身上套了件他的襯衫，懷裡滿滿當當抱著李柱延帶出國的所有衣物，從睡衣裡面把頭抬起來的時候臉上掛著兩行眼淚，他從來都沒有看過金善旴對自己露出這麼委屈的表情。</p>
<p>以往因為巡迴或回歸日程錯開，最多也有三個月見不到面過，金善旴也不是第一次有築巢行為，最嚴重的一次跑到他家裡搬空了整個衣櫃，還是李柱延媽媽急急忙忙打電話讓他回家，從衣服堆裡把金善旴挖出來的時候小朋友才勉為其難的承認已經想他想得受不了。</p>
<p>「怎麼哭了......」心疼得不得了，李柱延跪在了窩在地毯上的戀人身邊，把金善旴連帶著一整團衣服都圈到了自己懷裡，大手輕輕給他擦眼淚，嘟起的雙唇抖了一陣才開口：「衣服沒有......哥的味道......就好淡......」</p>
<p>只有三天兩夜份量的衣物，還都是出發前剛洗好的，對緩解金善旴的發情症狀效果自然有限，李柱延不捨地放出自己的信息素把金善旴牢牢裹住，低聲安慰著哥來了、沒事了，一邊把人拉得更靠近自己，摸上他鼓脹著的腺體時金善旴自然地壓低了脖頸，李柱延抿緊了唇，湊上去咬住了那個突出的部位，注入自己信息素的時候聽見金善旴低低喘息的聲音，分明是已經被慾望折磨得很難受了：「都這樣了，拿件衣服怎麼可能會夠？」「可是......想說你們應該也很忙......」金善旴一邊回答一邊去拉李柱延要拿走的衣服，被皺眉看了一眼才肯乖乖鬆手，被抱到床上要脫他身上的襯衫時，他扯緊了領口就是不放，李柱延看著那雙濕潤的大眼睛到底不敢更兇了，轉身去拿剛剛從藥局提回來的袋子，開了一瓶水嘴對嘴的給金善旴餵藥，看到他乖乖地吞下去，忍不住捏了捏他的臉：「怎麼不問是什麼就敢吃啊？」</p>
<p>「就是那個......縮短發情期的......？」原本是為了讓選擇不過發情期的Omega抑制發情反應的成藥，由於含有能降低對Alpha信息素需求的成分，對已經發情的Omega也能發揮安撫作用，像他們這樣擠不出多少完整空檔也無法請假的演藝人員難免都有經由藥物輔助縮短發情期的經驗，即使李柱延心疼金善旴的習以為常，但情況緊迫，他只能採取最快又最能徹底滿足Omega的方式......李柱延從袋子裡又掏出了一盒藥，猶豫著要不要打開的時候金善旴看了一眼就要去接，又因為李柱延縮手不給而垂下眉：「要成結的話要吃的......」</p>
<p>「我知道，就是成結你會很辛苦......」雖然是對已有標記的AO伴侶來說最有效舒緩發情期的方式，到底成結的過程很折騰Omega，李柱延平時非必要是絕對不會做的，也沒想到金善旴到了這種時候還眼色那麼快，他親親對方的眉心，不捨的又問了一次確定要做到成結嗎？看到他點頭才叼起小小的避孕藥錠送到金善旴的嘴裡，餵水的過程自然的演變為纏綿的親吻，順勢將被親得暈頭轉向的金善旴放倒在床上。</p>
<p>房裡的桃子香氣爆發似的濃郁起來，撩撥著金善旴極度渴望李柱延的神經，他輕輕鬆鬆就從金善旴拱起的腰上褪去他下半身的衣物，他Omega漂亮的性器挺翹，微微顫抖著等待他的觸碰，李柱延只輕輕握住柱身便聽見金善旴急促的喘息，他不敢一次給予太大的刺激，單單憐愛的輕撫幾下，透明的體液便由頂端泌出，他用手指帶著清液按摩著往下摸，按揉金善旴無比自動地張開的雙腿間閃著晶瑩水光的入口處，小穴早已做好吞吃李柱延的準備，在他用手指試探的時候迎合著，抽出手指的同時滿含慾望的低吟從上方傳來：「柱延哥......不要走......」</p>
<p>「......馬上進去了，乖。」李柱延閉了閉眼控制住差點被金善旴一句話拉走的節奏，一邊哄著他一邊脫衣服做準備，一般來說Omega沒辦法在第一次就打開生殖腔，就算已經吃了藥李柱延也會避免不必要的無套性愛，可他已經被情熱燒得失去理智的Omega怎麼會滿意這樣的處置，柔軟的小穴一縮一縮地想把李柱延頂入的分身排出去，哼哼唧唧地哭著說不要這樣的，要柱延哥直接操他，李柱延聽著那些他平時根本說不出口的話無奈地笑，想俯下去親他金善旴就舉起手拿袖子擋住臉，為了不讓李柱延撥開還咬住了袖子的一角，可金善旴下身的動作絲毫牽制不了李柱延，他挺起腰比剛才更加深深嵌入Omega的身體，雙手下了點力還是把金善旴的兩手給拉開了，狠狠壓在床墊上與自己十指緊扣：「聽話，哥什麼都會給你的。」</p>
<p>他說完就開始擺動腰身抽插起來，似乎還想哀求什麼的金善旴被撞得一句話都說不清楚，喊了句柱延哥就開始斷斷續續的呻吟，李柱延扣緊了他的手說哥在這裡，又像是為了強調自己的存在感似的一挺到底，金善旴嗚咽一聲，卻是挺起了腰方便李柱延去頂那個敏感的位置，他從善如流的刺激了好一陣那點，金善旴很快就沈浸在快感裡發出舒服的哼聲，雙腿緩緩攀上李柱延的後腰，察覺到的Alpha輕輕聳動了下腰部確定金善旴把自己圈緊了，便換了個角度開始抽動，他的雙手還黏膩膩地跟金善旴牽在一塊，無暇支撐金善旴懸空了一段的腰，他的Omega完全必須要依靠自己的雙腿支撐著李柱延此時頂弄他的動作，偏偏這時候李柱延還要一直變著花樣忽深忽淺地操他，有時循環著幾下輕插後頂到最底的動作，有時每一下都很深卻擦過他的敏感點偏不正面頂入，李柱延故意只在他穴口附近抽插的時候金善旴小小聲的哭著要更多，又是拿腳踝蹭李柱延的臀，又是收緊小腿把李柱延的腰往下壓，李柱延一貫的哄，別急，都給你，等等就舒服了，然後低下頭去吻金善旴，舌頭探到對方口中的時候被吮住，帶出充滿色氣的水聲，親得彼此都來不及吞嚥，雙唇分開的時候金善旴沒有收回舌尖而是去舔李柱延的嘴角和下巴：「哥哥好甜......桃子味的......」</p>
<p>「我們善旴最喜歡桃子，對不對？」李柱延啞著聲音，狀似無意地問，他的Omega傻乎乎的點頭對他露出一個笑容說對呀，因為柱延哥是桃子味的啊。</p>
<p>李柱延總是無法抵抗金善旴這種以他為世界中心的語氣，舉起兩人緊握的右手親了親，金善旴是香甜的鮮奶油氣味，和自己混合在一起就像一道美味的甜品，李柱延鬆開了手指，抬起掛在自己腰間的修長雙腿直接扛到了肩膀上，再度頂到金善旴身體深處的時候他能感覺到手下的腳踝繃緊了，他安撫的揉了揉Omega的腳底，然後一路往下愛撫他的膝蓋直到大腿根，金善旴逐漸放鬆的身體又將他吞得深了些，但是這還不夠，遠遠不夠，李柱延微微前傾身體的時候金善旴像是有所感應似的深吸了一口氣，接著就被掐著腿根一路插到最底，下意識想夾緊的雙腿被控制住，內壁的收縮只是帶來更大的快感，李柱延有節奏的操弄著能帶給金善旴最大刺激的一點，沈溺情熱的那具身體竟然還能分泌出更多的愛液引誘李柱延越來越劇烈的抽插，有時因為被吸得太緊就頂在那一點上扭著腰磨，金善旴反覆被輾過數次之後繃著腰射了出來，李柱延這才讓他合攏了大腿，托著金善旴的臀就著被Omega吃得最深的姿勢高潮。</p>
<p>然而釋放過一次的金善旴離發情期緩解還有一段距離，李柱延連哄帶騙的從他身體裡退出來，把還在顫抖的Omega抱起來餵了點營養飲料，金善旴迷迷糊糊的把舌頭伸進他嘴裡舔殘留的甜味那模樣，看著就像隻嗷嗷待哺的幼獸，他是什麼時候標記金善旴的，應該是十九歲，之後他們分別去了不同的公司，金善旴說會用自己的實力跟他在舞台上平起平坐，哪怕輾轉吃了多少苦一直都是很獨立的樣子，也只有在這種時候李柱延會恍然覺得金善旴是離了他就活不下去的，安撫他脫衣服的語氣放輕柔了些，他說善旴啊你現在已經全身都是哥的味道了，不用穿著我的衣服了，金善旴反問他：「柱延哥......善旴甜嗎？」他便終於忍不住去舔金善旴的脖頸。</p>
<p>很甜，想吃掉你。他低語著剝除金善旴身上最後的遮蔽，Omega摟著他的脖子乖乖的給親，李柱延沿著腰線往上撫摩，大拇指輕輕撥弄著胸前挺立的小點，金善旴並沒有在鍛鍊身體，胸前卻也不單薄，李柱延特別喜歡搓揉那塊有彈性地恰到好處的肌膚，黏膩的呻吟再度從他的Omega嘴角溢出，滿足的輕哼了一會後，攀在他頸後的手開始慢慢下滑，李柱延勾起眼角看他，對上了濕潤而渴求的眼神：「哥，我也想摸你......」</p>
<p>平常在床上害羞的小傢伙直率起來真的殺傷力太大了，李柱延眼色都沉了幾分，拉過金善旴的手放在自己胸口：「好啊。」他調整了一下金善旴靠在自己懷裡的角度，空出了對方的雙手，他最初還是一手放在李柱延的肩膀上，用一隻手試探著撫摩李柱延相較單薄的腰身而言意外結實的胸肌，似乎是很好奇他的Alpha也會有因為情慾挺起乳尖的模樣，輕輕地用手撥弄了幾下，又滑下去碰他側腹上的鯊魚肌，第一次看到的時候還以為是李柱延過瘦了才會在肋骨兩旁有這樣的線條，之後問起時被李柱延帶著笑容把手拉進衣服下面摸，幾個月不見李柱延似乎確實是瘦得過分了，但是也變得更加精實了，他低頭吻了吻金善旴那雙在愛撫自己時露出著迷眼神的大眼睛，壓低聲音問他喜歡嗎？有多喜歡？金善旴迷迷糊糊點頭，俯下去印下親吻那塊此刻浮起薄汗的肌肉，原本只是偶然若有似無的滑過的舌尖，因為聽到李柱延喉間低低的嘆息而全伸了出來，曖昧地一點點舔過緊繃起來的腰腹線條，用帶著水聲的響吻沿著他的人魚線親，半闔的眼皮底下棕色的眼瞳寫滿了迷戀。</p>
<p>於是他任由金善旴撫摸著自己的手慢慢下滑搭上他的骨盆，額前的碎髮隨著他舔吻的動作在李柱延身上蹭得亂糟糟，他想伸手去撥卻被金善旴往下移動的動作給閃開了，他瞇起眼睛看著圓滾滾的小腦袋埋到了自己的下腹，意識到金善旴想做什麼卻一點也不想阻止，下身前端被含住的時候才輕輕揉了一下金善旴的頭頂，隱含著鼓勵意味的動作讓他的Omega更加主動地將硬挺的部位納入口中，吸吮的時候李柱延用寬厚的掌心摩挲金善旴微微陷下去的臉頰，因為太舒服了張著嘴大口吐氣，金善旴會意地歪著頭更加賣力的取悅他，因為自己也興奮了而塌陷下去的腰，微微撅起的臀，看得李柱延口乾舌燥。</p>
<p>即使是金善旴還在努力地吞吐著，也難以緩解他硬到發痛的慾望了，放在金善旴頰邊的手揉了揉他的臉，把大拇指伸到嘴裡讓他鬆口，出聲讓金善旴轉過去時李柱延才發現自己的聲音有多啞，用手掌擦拭金善旴嘴邊的動作大概不算太溫柔，他的Omega有點發懵還是乖乖地順著他的指示，撐著他的大腿就著半跪在床上的姿勢慢慢轉了半圈，被李柱延握住腰的時候笨拙地用手肘撐住自己的上半身，雙腿卻無比自然地以跪趴的姿態為李柱延展開，輕輕一撥臀瓣就露出粉紅色的剛被疼愛過的穴口，他緩緩挺腰把自己送入，沒有任何物體阻隔的抽送不需太快的頻率也能讓金善旴敏感地縮緊甬道，手指揪緊了床單發出軟綿綿的呻吟，隨著李柱延逐漸深入的動作拉長的尾音性感得他手上都不自覺加大力道，也不知道留下點指印還能不能算是完完整整地把人家團的老么還回去，歸根究柢面對發情的金善旴能自制到哪裡，也不能太不知Alpha的人間疾苦吧，明明已經頂到生殖腔口格外軟嫩的肉瓣，卻得靠著胡思亂想抑制自己一下子闖進去標記金善旴的衝動，耐著性子去哄因為被碰到禁地而嗚咽著要喊停的金善旴，他還不夠自制嗎？也不過是怕他捧在掌心的寶貝會不好受罷了。</p>
<p>成結在生理上帶來的巨大快感伴隨著身體被箝制住的不自由，而在心理上所代表的完全臣服，哪怕是已經被標記過的Omega也仍然會產生本能性的恐懼，體現在金善旴無意識的囈語，企圖扒拉枕頭的指尖，往前爬的膝蓋上。李柱延對此唯一能做的，就只有讓金善旴明白當他把自己完全交付的時候，李柱延也完完整整地屬於他，他想要他完全自願地為自己打開生殖腔，冒著汗把說不膩的我愛你、沒事的、我是你的咬在齒縫裡說，一邊按著金善旴的大腿把人拖回來，俯下身體緊緊貼在金善旴汗涔涔的背上，鼻尖蹭著散發甜香的腺體又重複一遍，他說善旴啊，是我啊，是柱延哥，你的柱延哥，讓哥進去可以嗎？他說：「害怕的話我會出去，你害怕我嗎？」</p>
<p>金善旴搖了搖頭，每一次都會發生的問句，每一次都是一樣的回答。</p>
<p>「不怕柱延哥。」他的聲音很輕，一半都是氣，柱延哥是我的，我不怕，可是我，金善旴轉頭用濕漉漉的眼睛看著他，臉頰上早先被吻去的淚痕又濕了，李柱延趴在他身上親到一口鹹味，嘴唇也是，他一手撐著床一手繞過胸前抱住金善旴跟他接吻，身體嚴絲合縫地緊貼在一起，能更直觀的感受金善旴的緊張慢慢平緩下來，他說哥不要出去，他說：「哥再咬咬我......就能進來了......」李柱延便就著這個姿勢再度咬下那塊突起，將信息素灌注到金善旴的身體裡，甜膩的悶哼響起，被自己壓在身下的腰微微向上弓起，剛才被意志力控制著停在生殖腔口的性器前端碰到了更濕軟的內部，他貼在金善旴耳邊問可以了嗎？然後在他點點頭的時候挺身進入，短暫的反省了一秒自己或許還是有些粗暴了，下一秒就不管不顧的抽插起來，生殖腔的內壁每一處都像有敏感點，不管用哪個角度頂弄都能惹得金善旴抽抽噎噎的呻吟起來，李柱延被緊緻地包圍著的下身不斷傳導快感到腦部，他狼狽地把頭埋在金善旴頸間，胡亂親著他微微向前拉緊的脖頸、因為呻吟個不停而一張一合的下顎、汗濕了的髮尾，還想更貼近金善旴於是抱著他的手握緊了金善旴的肩膀，用另外一隻手環在金善旴的腰際支撐著他承受自己的衝撞，跪在床面上的四隻腳糾纏在一塊，李柱延猛然發力的時候他們幾乎要跌成一團，因為重心不穩金善旴撐在床上的手卸了力，上身隔著李柱延的手趴在床面動彈不得，臀卻翹得更高來迎接隨著重力直接卡進生殖腔最深處的Alpha性器成結，一股股的精液打進金善旴身體裡最脆弱的部位，劇烈的快感刺激得他腿根都在微微的發抖，李柱延同樣被情潮燒灼著，依著本能對金善旴後頸的咬痕又親又舔，舌尖盡是鮮奶油的香氣，濕熱的觸感一路延伸到金善旴泛著粉紅的耳闊，伸舌舔弄還未摘下來的耳骨環時他的Omega繃緊了腰進入了迷亂的高潮，李柱延感覺被猛然再度夾緊的整個性器都在微微震動，急促地往金善旴身體裡灌入更多的精液，想說些什麼緩解金善旴被強硬地填滿的不適，話到嘴邊卻全都變成金善旴的名字。</p>
<p>於是蒸騰著粉紅色的小臉側過來貼在床上，勾著眼角用朦朧的眼神看他，李柱延湊過去吻他的眼睛吻他的額角吻他的鼻尖，一下子吻吻他的上唇，一下子咬住他的下唇，在他喃喃喊著柱延哥的時候和他雙唇相碰說：「我在這裡。」「在我裡面。」金善旴回道：「我的。」「你的。」李柱延低頭吻住了他，貼著他的嘴唇說：「我的。」</p>
<p>反正成結射精的過程很漫長，他們不知饜足的唇屬於彼此，可以恣意的一次又一次，一次又一次甜蜜接吻。</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>崔澯熙打開門的時候，李在賢正好從隔壁房間走出來，牽起尷尬而不失禮貌的微笑向他道早，昨晚被崔澯熙拉走的時候他以為要跟對方共用一個房間，不高興地咕噥著AO授受不親之類的抱怨，倒是把本來覺得前輩很棘手的崔澯熙逗笑了，笑瞇瞇的一面說著：「我們團除了金善旴都是Beta你不知道？有一個Omega就夠麻煩了，有第二個還得了啊。」一面把專屬Omega金善旴的單人房房卡交到了李在賢手上，順便欣賞了一下他因為震驚而當機的表情。</p>
<p>也就是金善旴外表上沒什麼Omega的特徵，他才會在一起練習了好一段時間後才知道對方的第二性別，崔澯熙不太贊成團隊裡有Omega，想著因為發情期的關係恐怕是要影響行程的，可是金善旴說他已經被永久標記了需要顧慮的風險並沒有一般Omega那麼高，正巧預備出道組的成員既沒有Alpha也沒有Omega，都是相對安全的Beta，平時老愛和自己開玩笑的弟弟忽然正色說：「我如果不在這裡出道，說不定就沒有機會了，所以請澯熙哥包容一下吧。」的時候，崔澯熙馬上就心軟了，後面聽說他因為分化成Omega而被從原公司的出道名單中剔除，後來跟戀人雙雙離開公司，好不容易來到這家願意接受Omega練習生的公司那段歷程，竟然還有了點保護小孩的想法，於是出道後公司讓他們組CP他一肩擔下，甚至好幾次幫忙照顧了因為李柱延抽不出時間只好獨自度過發情期的金善旴，每當這個時候都會在心裡想作為Omega真的很辛苦，將自己交給一個Alpha並永遠受其牽制這樣真的值得嗎諸如此類的人生哲學。</p>
<p>特別是李柱延從事著跟他一樣的工作，也有為了工作需要演出感情戲或者組CP的需求，那次崔澯熙從電視裡看著他所屬的團體拿下出道後首次的一位，成員們抱在一起慶祝的場景，不免多看了垂著眉毛淡淡笑著的金善旴兩眼，注意到他視線的金善旴只是對他說，哥晚點你們可以都回房間一下子嗎，我只要佔用玄關五分鐘就好。</p>
<p>可想而知崔澯熙選擇了跑出來偷看，李柱延甚至都不分一點脫鞋子的時間，一關上門就抱住了等在那裡的金善旴，吻住他向自己迎來的嘴唇纏綿了好一陣才鬆口，還沒等從喘息中恢復就對金善旴說了三次謝謝：「要是能夠在講感言的時後謝謝你就更好了......」「我沒關係，哥好好謝謝你的粉絲就可以啦，現在有好多好多愛你的人了。」他為什麼能也那麼幸福的笑著，眼睛都瞇起來了，李柱延一邊說著當然了我會回報好多好多的愛給他們，一邊用大拇指摸著金善旴的眼角：「可是我要有你的愛才能做好李柱延，才能愛更多的人。」崔澯熙看著金善旴彎著眼睛說他也是，又自己湊上去親李柱延的畫面，勉勉強強在心裡認可了他成員的這位Alpha。</p>
<p>不過也只到他凌晨五點多莫名又被李柱延的訊息聲驚醒，被通知金善旴已經沒事了讓崔澯熙早餐時間帶著李在賢到樓下的自助餐換回來的那刻為止。正煩著要是他倆做到五點金善旴今晚上台到底能不能行的同時，李在賢在電梯裡還要追問他等等在餐廳乾脆我們四個坐一桌行嗎：「我想跟善旴對今天特別MC的台詞啊！」他終於還是決定放棄思考：「你們不嫌尷尬的話我隨便。」</p>
<p>之後因為不知道是路人還是私生拍到金善旴和李在賢正你來我往的練習台本的時候，李柱延在旁邊餵東西給金善旴吃而崔澯熙一臉生無可戀地瞪著那對情侶的照片，在網路上引起CP粉大型論戰甚至吵到了崔澯熙的直播間裡時，他一千零一次的後悔幫助了那兩個Alpha，家有Omega老么真的好麻煩啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>